Every Witch Way: Tales of Love
by sean.p.ware
Summary: A compilation of one-shots with different pairings. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**

**Hey guys, sean. here bringing you another one of my **_**Tales of Love **_**stories and what could it be you might ask. Well, this time, it's **_**Every Witch Way**_**! Yes, I am bringing you an M-rated **_**Every Witch Way **_**story. It's the same as my **_**Jessie: Tales of Love **_**story, different stories of a different pairing. The pairings in this compilation of stories will be: Emma & Maddie, Emma & Daniel, Emma & Andi, Maddie & Daniel, Emma & Daniel & Maddie, Jax & Emma, Diego & Maddie, Maddie & Katie & Sophie, Diego & Andi, Maddie & Andi, Emma & Maddie & Andi, Emma & Daniel & Andi, Tony & Emma. So here it is, the first chapter of **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_**, and this first chapter is Emma & Maddie. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you chapter one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**Good Witch/Bad Witch**

Madeline "Maddie" Van Pelt was known as the meanest girl in Iridium High. She was also the most popular girl in school and not afraid to get what she wants, including trying to get back with Daniel. Everybody in school fear her because she was extremely mean, except for one student, Emma Alonso. Ever since she first met Emma, there was hatred towards her but deep down inside she started falling secretly in love with her. Maddie was secretly in love with Emma, she had a picture of Emma in her locker and looked at it for a bit before going to class or before Sophie and Katie see her talking to the photo. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, Maddie's mom was going shopping for some new shoes and Maddie was getting ready to go to the mall with Sophie and Katie. Maddie was looking very pretty on this beautiful day: she wore a cute floral top, a blue leather jacket, a silver skirt and a pair of teal high heels. The rich blonde picked up her designer purse and walks out of her room. Maddie walks over to the door and turned the knob and opened it until she sees a beautiful Latina girl with black hair and she was wearing a beautiful hot pink dress and pink flip-flops. The girl was revealed to be Emma.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked as she crossed her arms.

"I was wondering if you were busy. I thought maybe that we would hang out together. We never got a chance to do things together." Emma said.

"Well, I am. I have plans with Katie and Sophie to go to the mall. There's this new dress that I want to wear at the party next Saturday so I could be with Daniel." Maddie said.

"You do realize that Daniel doesn't like you and you two broke up 74 times. I mean, after being dumped 74 times he should move on to somebody else." Emma said.

"It's not like he's interested in you. He will never like you, Emma. Get that through your thick skull. Daniel Miller is _my _boyfriend" Maddie scoffed. Emma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Maddie. She wondered if Maddie would stop being mean to her. Ever since she moved to Miami with her father, Emma wanted to be friends with Maddie. Emma entered Maddie's house and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! Why don't you go hang out with Andi?"

"I was planning on going to the beach with Andi but she has a cold."

"Oh, what a shame. Little Miss Perfect is feeling blue about her best friend being sick." Maddie said sarcastically. Her cellphone starts ringing in her purse as she starts to take the phone out and answer it. It was a text message from Katie that says:

_Maddie,_

_ Won't be able to go to the mall today. Spending family time with my parents._

_ Katie_

Then, another message from Sophie that says:

_Maddie,_

_ Going out of town with my parents. Won't be back till Monday._

"Ugh! Great, there goes my day. I was planning on spending the day with Katie and Sophie and now they had plans. Unbelievable!" Maddie exclaims as she marches into her room and threw herself on the bed and screamed. Emma entered the room and sees Maddie throwing a temper tantrum. Her peach-colored skin turned into a volcanic red and smoke came out of her ears. Emma sat down next to Maddie and strokes her back gently to try to calm her down.

"Shhh, Maddie. Calm down. It's okay. We can still hang out together." Emma said in a soothing tone. Maddie calmed down after hearing Emma's voice. In fact, that's what she loved about Emma, she was very sweet and caring and loving and also beautiful. Maddie lifted herself up and stared into Emma's brown eyes. Her heart began to beat faster than a speeding bullet. The blonde witch couldn't hide her feelings for Emma very long. Then, without warning, Maddie crashes her lips on top of Emma's soft pink lips. Emma was shocked about Maddie kissing her, the kiss became soft and passionate between the two.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been having these feelings for you ever since I met you." Maddie said while looking into Emma's brown eyes. Maddie thought that Emma has the most beautiful eyes in the world, she just wants to stare into them while making love to her.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Maddie answered. "Emma Alonso, I love you and I want to be with you. You are the sweetest and most kindest and beautiful girl I've ever met. You're just so sweet and innocent and I never want to hurt you. I have hidden my feelings for you deep down inside me that I just want to be with you. You're the light in my darkness."

After hearing Maddie reveal her feelings to her, Emma kisses the rich blonde's lips. Their kiss was slow and sweet until the kiss became passionate. The beautiful Latina teen ran her fingers through Maddie's blonde hair. Maddie was caught off-guard by Emma's tongue entering her mouth as she swirled her tongue around Maddie's tongue. The two frenemies were engaged in a battle of dominance, Emma was trying to pin her tongue against Maddie's and Maddie was trying to pin her tongue against Emma's. Maddie's hands rested on Emma's waist while she was dominating Emma's mouth. Maddie pulled back and removed her blue leather jacket and threw it on the floor.

"Just to be clear, I am in charge of the lovemaking. Plus, I want to get a chance to test this baby out." Maddie said as she pulls out a thick pink dildo. Emma's brown eyes grew big after seeing the 6-inch sex toy in Maddie's hand, the length and girth of the dildo was making her mouth water.

"You're going to use that on me?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I will use the dildo on you and you can you the dildo on me."

Emma smirked at Maddie seductively. She love the sound of that. Emma began to kiss Maddie's neck and starts to lick the special secret spot that drove the teen witch wild. Maddie moans to the feeling of Emma licking her special spot. She began to think about the time that her and Daniel made out while they were dating, he would always lick the special spot on her neck that drives her wild. Emma continues to drive Maddie wild by licking on her neck and sucking on her special spot really hard. Maddie pushes Emma off of her, leaving Emma disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"It's nothing. I want to see you naked. I want to see how sexy you look. I want to scoff at her good looks. I want her clothes off." Maddie said as she used her magical powers to remove Emma's dress. Emma was now completely naked in front of Maddie. "Wow, Emma. You look… you look…OMP! You look sexy."

"Thanks." Emma blushed.

"Lay down on the bed." Maddie commanded. Emma obeyed Maddie as she lies down on the bed so Maddie could give her a sexy striptease show. The beautiful blonde swayed her hips back and fourth and rubbed her hands over her breasts through her floral top. Maddie took her time as she slowly lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal a patch of her bare skin. Emma gently bit down on her lower lip and slowly moved her hand down to her womanhood. The sight of seeing Maddie stripping was making Emma really wet and really horny. Maddie removes her shirt off of her body, revealing her hot pink bra with little white hearts on it. Maddie stepped out of her teal heels and turned around slowly and bends over for Emma. The rich blonde lifted her skirt up to show her luscious round ass that was covered by her matching panties. Maddie starts to smack her ass hard in front of Emma. Emma was really enjoying the hot show from Maddie as she starts to slowly rub her pussy in an up and down motion while keeping focus on Maddie. Maddie also kept her focus on Emma masturbating while stripping for her. Maddie kept sliding her hand up and down on her body and gently fondling her breasts and letting out a soft moan. This was pure torture for Emma, she wanted to get up and walk over to Emma and suck on her breasts, the thought of doing that had Emma to continue to rub herself harder. Then, Maddie slid her skirt down to her ankles and winked at Emma seductively. Emma wanted to squeeze Maddie's ass so badly and feel her dripping wet pussy against hers. All these things and more was getting Emma really aroused as she continues to play with herself. After Maddie finished teasing Emma, she began to unhook her bra and let it drop to the floor, she had a perfect pair of B-cup breasts with pretty pink nipples.

"Cute breasts, Maddie." Emma said as she stopped rubbing herself.

"Thanks, Em." Maddie said. Maddie climbed on top of Emma and took one of her light brown nipples and started to suck on it. Emma let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the feeling of Maddie sucking and licking her nipple. Maddie felt Emma's nipple getting hard. The young blonde starts to switch to Emma's other nipple and repeated her actions on her. Emma continues to moan until Maddie gently bit down on her nipple and moaned loud.

"Maddie." Emma moaned.

"Yes Emma." Maddie answers.

"I want…"

"You want what?"

"I want you to…."

"Go ahead, say it."

"I want you to eat me out."

"Why Ms. Alonzo, I really love the sound the that. You know something, I always wanted to have a taste of a hot, sexy Latina."

Emma smirked at Maddie as the rich blonde left a trail of kisses down Emma's nude body and swirled her tongue around her belly button until her tongue hit a small patch of her pubic hair.

"Your pussy looks so cute." Maddie said as she dove her head between Emma's legs and slowly licked her wet slit. Emma moaned to the pleasure of Maddie eating her out. Emma lifted her left leg up slowly and ran her foot against Maddie's firm ass, Maddie took that as a sign that Emma wanted more. The blonde girl thrusts her tongue deep inside Emma's pussy while Emma moaned louder and lightly tapped Maddie's ass with her foot. Maddie continues to tongue fuck Emma's pussy while Emma gripped the bed sheets tightly with her hands and her back began to arch and her moans intensify.

"Maddie, I'm so close." Emma moaned. Maddie thrusts her tongue vigorously and Emma screamed in pleasure as her sweet juices leaked out of her pussy and spilled out all over Maddie's pink tongue. Maddie brought herself back up to Emma's lips and kissed her passionately so she could taste her sweet nectar all over Maddie's tongue.

"You taste really good, Emma." Maddie said.

"You know it." Emma said while kissing Maddie passionately. Now, Emma is looking forward to have some payback on Maddie. Emma takes one of Maddie's breasts and starts to suck on her pink nipple. Maddie moaned softly as she felt Emma's mouth on her nipple. Her tongue swirled around the top peak of her mountain.

"Play with my pussy." Maddie commanded. Emma obeys Maddie and slowly slid her hand down her body until it reached to her panties. Emma rubs Maddie's pussy through the crotch of her panties nice and slow while sucking and licking her nipples. Maddie's delightful moans filled the room. Emma rubs harder as Maddie felt her juices leaking out of her pussy, her panties were getting soaked with her juices. Emma continues to work her magic the beautiful blonde before giving her an intense kiss on the lips. Emma removed her hand from Maddie's panties from off of her body and stares at her juicy wet pussy.

"I love what I'm seeing." Emma said.

"Good. Then you're going to love something very hot." Maddie said as she lies down on her bed and gets into the Yoga Plough pose and lifts her legs in the air and spreads them wide and held them open for Emma. Emma took in the sweet smell and begins to lick the blonde teen's wet pussy. Maddie lets out a loud groan while Emma feasted on her sugar cookie. Maddie's hazel eyes kept a lock on Emma's brown eyes while she's getting eaten out. Maddie was surprised that Emma was a pro at eating pussy, although Emma never had a lesbian experience with another girl. Maddie groans like a bear while Emma eats her out. The brunette teen laps the blonde's pussy intensely before inserting her fingers into the sweet pink hole.

"Emma. Oh god. Harder." Maddie moaned. Emma obeyed Maddie and fingers her pussy harder. To give Maddie some extra pleasure, Emma used her other hand to play with her ass while she is fingering her pussy and licking her clit. Maddie was having the best feeling of her life, the girl that she's madly in love with is pleasuring her. Emma continues to rub Maddie's ass with her thumb and fingering her pussy until she feels her cum surrounding her fingers. Maddie's moans intensifies, her pretty toes begin to curl and her walls clenched around Emma's fingers. She was ready to cum.

"Emma, I'm going to cum!" Maddie screams as she gushes like an erupting volcano all over Emma and her fingers. Emma was surprised that Maddie was such a squirter and that was a pretty hot sight for her and such a turn-on. Maddie lays herself completely down on the bed while Emma climbs on top of her and kisses her on the lips passionately. This time, Maddie wants to use the dildo on Emma as she picks up the sex toy and flips Emma on her back and climbs on top of her with her pussy facing her face. Maddie turns on the dildo and slowly slips it inside Emma's dripping wet pussy while Emma licks her pussy. The brunette teen moans into Maddie's slit and savored the taste of her pussy as Maddie let out a passionate moan while fucking Emma. Maddie licks and fucks Emma's pussy while Emma laps her pussy faster.

"Yes, Emma. Just like that." Maddie moans as she continues her work on her lover. After a few minutes of dildo fucking and pussy licking, both girls were ready to cum. Emma was the first girl to cum, her cum squirts all over the dildo, and Maddie was the second girl to cum next. Maddie removes the toy out from Emma's pussy and climbs off of her and wraps her arms around the nude brunette.

"That was amazing." Emma smiled at Maddie.

"Yeah it was. You're amazing and hot." Maddie said. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Maddie." Emma kisses Maddie before they drifted off to sleep.

**And that was the Mademma chapter. What did you think of it? Don't worry, I'll still work on **_**Jessie: Tales of Love**_**. Next time, we're going to have an Emma/Daniel/Maddie threesome. And it's going to be a really hot one. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm bringing you another hot chapter of this great story. Last time, we had a Maddie/Emma chapter so today; we have an Emma/Daniel/Maddie threesome story and trust me this is going to be a really hot threesome chapter. So, sit back, relax and enjoy chapter two.**

**Chapter Two**

**Daniel's Anniversary Gift**

**(Daniel's P.O.V.)**

Tonight is a very special night for me. I am celebrating my 1-year anniversary with Emma and I have the perfect evening planned for us. Ever since Emma and I met, Emma had butterflies. No, literally, she was having butterflies around me and I am allergic to butterflies. I am also okay with her being a witch, I just hope that she doesn't give me a unibrow like the last time when she was having witches' flu, I didn't know about it at the time. I've picked out some gifts for Emma that I was going to give her on our anniversary: a teddy bear, a box of Russell Stover chocolates, a CD of some songs I wrote for Emma and a heart-shaped necklace. I've picked out the perfect spot for us to spend the night together, the beach. I wanted things to be romantic and not too cheesy like an old romantic comedy. I left out of the house and walked over to Emma's house and since her father is out on a date with Maddie's mother (and yes, Franciscula are dating. That's weird.) I should surprise Emma. I climbed through Emma's bedroom window and laid the teddy bear, the box of chocolates, the CD and the necklace on Emma's bed and left her room so I can surprise her in the living room, All of a sudden, I hear some giggling noises coming from Emma's bathroom. It was her adorable little giggle that I hear and another girl's giggle. I don't know what's going on here and why she's taking so long in the bathroom or why there's another girl in there. Maybe it's Andi. No, she's not much of a giggler. I never heard her giggle before in my whole life.

"Emma." I whispered as I walked over to the bathroom door. I opened the door slowly so I won't make any noise and took a peek. The room was lit with candles for the romantic mood. Wow, I think Emma wants to lose her virginity to me on our anniversary, she didn't tell me that she was ready. But then, from out of the blue, I see Emma sitting in the bathtub completely naked…with another girl. Another girl!? Emma's not a lesbian, why is she with this girl and I demand to know who the girl is. The girl with Emma had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Oh, my God. The other girl was revealed to be Maddie. Emma and Maddie are sitting in the tub together? But they both hate each other. Much to my surprise, Emma and Maddie began to kiss. Emma ran her hand through Maddie's blonde locks and kisses her deeply. I continue to watch my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend having a hot makeout session in the tub. Emma lifts Maddie's left leg up and starts to lick her pretty toes, receiving a pleasurable moan from Maddie. Maddie slowly moved her hand down to her pussy and lightly rubbed it while Emma continues to suck on her toes. Oh, God. This is getting too much for me, this is like one big tease. I began to feel my jeans tighten as I stared down at the huge bulge. I began to think of some naughty thoughts in my mind as I continue to watch Emma and Maddie: How it would feel to have Emma's soft, luscious, pink lips wrapped around my cock and what it would feel like to fuck Emma's pussy while she eats out Maddie. Or, how it would feel to have Emma and Maddie give me a blowjob at the same time. As I let out a soft moan, the two girls stopped their hot makeout session and turned to the door.

"Daniel." Emma calls. "Danny, is that you?"

"Uh, no. It's Diego." I lied.

"We know it's you, Daniel. I saw your reflection in the mirror." Maddie said. Damn, I forgot about the mirror. Oh, boy. I feel so embarrassed. I entered the bathroom and stood right in front of the bathtub. Emma stared at the huge bulge in my pants with complete intensity.

"You know, Danny. It looks like you need a little help with that problem. Why don't Maddie and I help you out?"

Thank you, lord. Thank you. Wow, I sounded like Dan Fielding from _Night Court_ let's hope I don't turn into him. Okay Daniel, you have your girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend in the tub and they want to have hot, steamy, passionate sex with you. WWDFD, what would Dan Fielding do? Dan Fielding would have sex with two women.

"Oh, since this is our anniversary I want this to be our little anniversary gift." Emma smiles.

"I'm also in on it two and as I told Emma it's a one-time thing. Besides, it gives me the chance to make love to my Danny Boy." Maddie said.

"Alright, I'm in." I said as I began to unbutton my shirt. Now, the fun begins. Emma began to kiss me on the mouth while Maddie kisses my toned abs. Emma slips her tongue inside my mouth as I let out a soft moan and run my hands through her long, black hair. Maddie began to unzip my pants and started rubbing my cock through the fabric of my boxers. As we continue to kiss, Emma removed my jeans and stroked my cock with Maddie. I was left in my blue boxers until I felt Maddie pulling down my boxers. I took off my shoes and my socks and my boxers as I climbed into the bathtub with Emma and Maddie and sat down on the edge of the tub. The water felt hot and things were about to get really hot. Emma got in front of me and stuck my 8 and ½ inch cock inside her horny, little mouth while Maddie is behind her and started licking her wet pussy. Emma bobs her head up and down on my "tool" as I let out a soft moan. Maddie licks around Emma's wet folds just to tease her for a bit. Emma whines while she continues to blow me. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes while she stares into my blue eyes. Maddie shoves her tongue inside Emma's pussy and continues to lick her wet hole for a couple of minutes before giving me a blowjob with Emma. My ex-girlfriend stops licking Emma's pussy and started sucking on my balls while Emma licked around my huge rod. Emma and Maddie both begin to suck my balls and look into my eyes while Maddie strokes my huge rod. I continue to moan softly, this was beginning to be the best feeling of my life. Emma stops sucking on my balls and switches places with me and Maddie and I started to switch places, with her face in front of Emma's cute pussy. Maddie starts to lick Emma's pussy while I slowly stick my cock inside her soft, cozy pussy making Maddie yelp when I popped her sweet cherry.

"Ow! Daniel! Be careful." Maddie winces in pain for a bit until she could handle it. Maddie continues to lick Emma's wet slit and used her free hand to fondle Emma's perfect breasts. I thrust deeper inside Maddie and to kick things up a notch I started to slap Maddie's ass.

"Oh, Daniel." Maddie yelps. "That's very kinky of you, I like it."

Maddie pumps Emma's pussy harder and faster while licking her clit. Emma groans passionately as I watch her getting eaten out by Maddie. Maddie moans into Emma's pussy as I continue to pound her harder until she cums all over my cock. Maddie and Emma both cum at the same time together until I pull out and start to lick Maddie's ass. Emma goes behind Maddie and starts to lick her wet slit while I lick her pussy.

"Mmm, just like that you two." Maddie moans while fondling her cute breasts. "God, Danny. You and Emma are going to make me cum so fucking hard."

Emma sucks on inside Maddie's sweet, juicy slit, making my ex-girlfriend moan. My tongue goes deep inside Maddie's lovely, virgin asshole while hearing her passionate squeals.

"Daniel! Emma! I'm gonna cum!" Maddie screams. Maddie's cum spills out all over Emma's lips. Emma brought her soft, pink lips to my lips so I could taste Maddie. We kiss passionately for a while until I felt her hand stroking my cock. Emma pumps slowly while Maddie masturbates right in front of us. I ran my hand down Emma's wet, nude body reaching to her pussy. Emma shivers in anticipation while I rubbed her core. Maddie fingers her wet pussy slowly and pinching her right nipple, releasing a cute moan. After finishing my ministrations on her, Emma and I stepped out of the tub and laid a pink bath towel on the floor. Emma lies down on her back and I climbed on top of her. Our lips joined together in a slow but passionate kiss with me devouring her mouth and trying to fight for dominance. I stopped kissing Emma's lips for a couple of minutes and began to leave a trail of soft, tender kisses down her body. Emma felt my lips touching her soft skin and my tongue licking her special spot on her neck. Maddie continues to watch the passionate show that Emma and I were giving her. Emma's hard nipples were touching my toned chest. I start to kiss down to Emma's breasts until my mouth covered her nipples and sucking on it passionately.

"Danny…" Emma moans. I begin to suck harder until I felt Emma's hand pressing my head down demanding more. Maddie continues to rub her clit harder while pumping her fingers into her pussy that was still dripping with her cum. I switched to the other nipple and repeated my actions on Emma so she could feel complete bliss. After working my magic on Emma for a couple of minutes, Emma starts to kiss my chest while Maddie steps out of the tub to join in on the fun. Maddie began to kiss Emma passionately on the lips while she teases my nipples with her fingers.

"Fuck, Maddie." I moaned. Maddie twists and pinches extremely hard, it was making me grow even more bigger. Maddie devours Emma's mouth passionately and forces her long, crimson tongue inside her mouth. Maddie, becoming the fierce panther, suck on Emma's lower lip while I slowly rubbed my member against Emma's clit and teasing her for a bit right before I enter her. Maddie climbs on top of Emma's face while Emma starts to lick around Maddie's dripping wet pussy. I began to slowly enter Emma's warm, wet, soft pussy getting a couple of inches inside her. I look into Maddie's blue eyes while I continue to thrust slowly into Emma. Emma buries her tongue inside Maddie's pink hole,

"That's it, Emma. Push that tongue deep inside me. Lick my horny little pussy." Maddie moans.

"God, you're so tight Emma." I moaned until I sped up my pace. Maddie and I kept our eyes locked on each other until our lips joined together. Maddie moans into my mouth, I could still taste Emma's sweetness on her lips. Maddie kisses me with pure lust while she humps Emma's face. I slip my tongue inside Maddie's warm, wet mouth and began to wrestle her tongue against mine. Now, the three of us were in a battle to see who would cum first: Emma, who was being fucked by me. Maddie, who was being eaten out by Emma. And of course, me.

"Oh, God! Yes, Emma. Make my pussy cum." Maddie screams. Emma gently bites Maddie's clit, making her scream and sending her over the edge. Her cum squirts all over Emma's face while Emma squirts all over my cock. I pull out of Emma and lay back down on the bathroom floor with Maddie climbs on top of me in a 69 position. Maddie sticks my cock inside her mouth while I lick her wet pussy. Emma licks my balls passionately, making me moan into Maddie's pussy.

"Daniel. Keep licking my pussy, Danny." Maddie moans as she sticks her finger inside her mouth and coating nicely with her middle finger until she slowly sticks it inside my ass. Emma smirks while watching my ex-girlfriend finger my ass and giving me a blowjob at the same time. To make herself cum very fast, Maddie bounces her perfect ass on my face. Maddie and Emma continue to give me extreme pleasure until I explode. Maddie climbs off of me and stops fingering my ass and began to pump my cock.

"You want to see your cum all over, Daniel? You want to see it all over?" Maddie asks.

"Maddie, I'm about to cum!" I scream out loud. My cum squirts all over my cock and on my stomach, making it a hot sight for Maddie and Emma. Emma licks my hot load off of my stomach while Maddie licks it all off of my cock until they both share it with each other. Maddie and Emma swallow my cum before kissing each other.

"So, Danny. Did you enjoy your anniversary present?" Emma asks.

"You bet I did." I smirk.

"I have to admit, that was pretty fun and hot too. I got a chance to fuck Daniel and I got a chance to fuck you, Emma. And if you tell anyone about this, I swear I will make you fail lunch." Maddie said.

"You can't fail lunch." Emma replied.

This was the best anniversary present _ever_.

**And that was chapter two. I hope that you enjoyed the hot action between Emma, Daniel and Maddie in this chapter. Next time, we'll have ourselves a little Demma chapter for all you Demma fans out there. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Review) and if you have a pairing request for this story or a future **_**Every Witch Way **_**story (Any pairings like Maddie/Emma, Daniel/Emma, Emma/Andi, etc.) PM me or write it on the reviews. See you in chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**

**Hey guys. Now before I start this story, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed this story:**

**Boris Yeltsin**

**Lactose-Intolerant Guy**

**Cordy's lover**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Hi**

**Rbk2009**

**Maddie**

**EvrywichwayRM**

**S**

**Brianna**

**Guest**

**Thank you for reviewing this story, reading your reviews have inspired me to write more. Also, I'll do my best to update my stories. Let's keep the reviews coming and again thanks for reading the story and reviewing it. And second, it's update time! Last time, we had a Mademma chapter and an Emma/Daniel/Maddie threesome chapter. I have a special treat for you Demma fans, it's a Demma chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one. So sit back, relax, grab a nice cup of coffee or tea and let's read this wonderful chapter of **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**Love in the Kitchen**

Emma began to cook an amazing meal for Daniel. She was going to cook for her handsome boyfriend. There was good stuff cooking on the stove. There was mashed potatoes in a pot, gravy in the next pot and mouthwatering pot roast in the oven. Emma lit a candle on the table to make things romantic for their dinner and played the CD of the songs that Daniel wrote for her on her radio. Tonight was going to be the perfect night for the wonderful couple. Emma laid the plates on the table and silverware wrapped in a cloth napkin until she notices an orange stain on the pink table cloth.

"Now how did that get there? Well, we can't eat on a dirty cloth." Emma began to cast a spell to get rid of the stain. And on cue, Daniel knocks on the door. Emma walks over to the door to let Daniel in. Daniel stood in front of the door wearing a blue and grey flannel shirt with a black t-shirt and blue jeans and a pair of white Converse sneakers.

"Danny, hi. You made it." Emma smiles at her boyfriend.

"Hey Em, I'm that I made it. I brought these for you." Daniel holds up a bouquet of flowers, tulips and pink daisies.

"Awww, Tulips and pink daisies. Those are my favorites." Emma smiles.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them. You're the best boyfriend ever. Why don't you come in and I'll put these in a vase. Emma walks over to the coffee table to put the flowers in a vase while Daniel enters.

"Wow, something sure does smell good. What are you cooking?" Daniel asks.

"I'm making pot roast, your favorite. And with it, we have mashed potatoes, homemade gravy, dinner rolls made from scratch and for dessert chocolate cream pie."

"Wow, it sounds pretty good. I love it when you cook."

"Well, my mom is an excellent cook. Looks like I have her talents." Emma checks on the pot roast to see if it was ready. Daniel noticed what Emma was wearing. She wore a red blouse, a blue jean skirt and white flip-flops. Emma looked really beautiful. Daniel also love the idea of Emma cooking dinner. There was something about Emma cooking that made Daniel have a really kinky idea. Daniel slowly walks over to Emma. Emma began to stir the gravy for the mashed potatoes until she was caught off-guard by a pair of lips touching her neck.

"Danny." Emma moans. Her heart began to pound fast from what's happening. Daniel wanted something else other than dinner, he wanted a taste of Emma Alonso. Emma drops the spoon on the floor and joins her lips with Daniel's in a slow but passionate kiss. Daniel gently squeezes Emma's breast while kissing her, making Emma moan into his mouth. Daniel licks Emma's bottom lip begging for entrance as Emma let him in her mouth to explore her until they engage in a battle of domination with their tongues. This was taking their relationship to a whole new level. Daniel began to dominate Emma's tongue. Emma moans softly until the two broke away from the kiss. Daniel sticks his hand underneath Emma's skirt and began to rub her through the thin fabric of her panties.

"How bad do you want me, Emma?" Daniel asks.

"Daniel." Emma whines.

"Yes, Em."

"Danny, I want you. Badly." Daniel continues to rub Emma until she could feel her panties getting soaking wet. Daniel removes his hand from Emma's skirt and began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her cute, thin red lace bra covering her perfect breasts. Daniel plants soft kisses down Emma's neck until he reaches her breasts. Emma moans while Daniel unhooks her bra. It's a good thing that her father is out of town because if he caught Daniel and Emma having sex, I mean, making love in the kitchen he will go after Daniel with a butcher knife and threaten to cut off his manhood and throw it on the highway.

"Danny." Emma looks at her boyfriend.

"Yes, Em."

"I'm a little nervous."

"I'm a little nervous too. I know it's our first time making love and I wanted to make sure if you're ready. If you're not ready, we can stop."

"I'm ready." Emma smiles.

"I love you, Emma Alonso. You're the light in my life." Daniel said. Emma's eyes welled up in tears. Daniel was being tender and sweet to Emma.

"I love you too, Daniel." Emma began to kiss Daniel some more until he began to pleasure her. Daniel covers Emma's left breast with his mouth and began to suck on her nipple. Emma ran her finger through Daniel's hair and moans in pleasure while he uses his other hand to play with the other breast.

"More Danny." Emma moans. Daniel continues his ministrations on Emma. Emma felt her nipples getting hard. Daniel repeats his actions on Emma, receiving great moans from Emma. Daniel gently lifts Emma up and lays her on the table and kisses down her stomach. Emma moans softly from feeling Daniel's tongue licking around her belly button and down to her wetness. He was being gentle on Emma. Daniel removes Emma's matching panties and threw them down on the ground along with her flip-flops. Daniel lifts Emma's left leg up and began licking her inner thigh and down to her leg until his tongue reaches her foot. Emma moans from the feeling of Daniel licking and sucking on her pretty toes. Daniel loved feeling Emma's toes in his mouth, it was the best feeling of his life. After getting Emma's toes nicely coated with his saliva, Daniel rested Emma's leg over his shoulder and began to lick her dripping wet pussy. Emma moans in delight and shivered in pure bliss while Daniel lapped her clit. Emma kept her eyes locked on Daniel's eyes, he wanted to see the wonderful expressions on his lovely girlfriend's face. Emma felt a warm and tingling sensation from her core.

"Daniel, keep going." Emma moans until she was caught off-guard when Daniel slowly inserts a finger inside her. Emma pants heavily when he inserts a second finger inside her and increases his speed while licking her clit giving her double the pleasure. Emma's back begin to arch, her toes begin to curl and her walls begin clench around Daniel's fingers and her moans intensifies. She was about to have her first orgasm.

"Danny, I'm so close." Emma moans.

"Cum for me, Emma. I want you to cum for me, baby." Daniel said. Emma explodes in pleasure all over Daniel's fingers and in his mouth, licking every last drop. Emma recovers from her first orgasm and embraced Daniel. The two continued to kiss; Emma could still taste herself all over Daniel's lips, turning her on even more. The brunette felt Daniel's erection hitting her leg as she began to unzip Daniel's pants. She was nervous to see what one looks like. Daniel pulls down his boxers to his ankles, his 11-inch cock sprung out.

"Wow, Danny. You're so big." Emma smiles as she climbed off of the table and got on her knees and began to lick the tip of his cock.

"Fuck Em." Daniel moans. Emma engulfed her boyfriend's dick. She knew what she was doing. Emma bobbed her head up and down on Daniel's shaft while Daniel runs his fingers through Emma's black hair. With the two lovers getting lost in ecstasy and pure bliss, the gravy on the stove began to boil and the pot roast in the oven began to burn. Emma bobs faster until Daniel's cock began to twitch in her mouth, but she doesn't want him to cum just yet. Emma climbs on the table and spreads her legs wide open for Daniel, until Daniel realize that he forgot something.

"Oh no!" Daniel freaks out.

"What?" Emma asks.

"I don't have a condom."

"Don't worry, I have it under control. I know this is going to sound random, make this condom appear on Daniel." Emma casts her spell until a condom appears on Daniel's cock. Now this time, Daniel is ready.

"Are you ready, Emma?"

"Yes, baby." Emma smirks. Daniel slowly pierces Emma's slit. A faint cry releases from Emma's mouth.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just keep going." Emma said as Daniel leans down to kiss her on the lips. Daniel slowly thrusts inside Emma. A tear fell down from Emma's eye from feeling a bit of pain until the pain goes away and Emma could start feeling pleasure. Aside from the food being burned, Emma was enjoying every bit of this moment: the feeling of having Daniel inside her, the feeling of Daniel filling her up with his life and the feeing of having her body joining his. Daniel continues to kiss Emma passionately while he pounds her wet hole harder and faster.

"You feel so good, Emma." Daniel moans. The warmness that Emma experienced has returned. Her walls clenched around Daniel and her legs wrapped around Daniel's waist tightly. The two were close to cumming.

"Daniel, I'm going to cum!" Emma moans.

"I'm close too." Daniel moans as Emma bucks her hips upward so the penetration could go deeper and deeper. Emma's cum squirts around Daniel's cock and Daniel released his creamy white load inside Emma. Daniel and Emma embrace each other as they recover from their intense orgasm.

"That was wonderful." Emma smiles.

"Yeah, it was. It's too bad that dinner is ruined." Daniel said.

"Oh, no!" Emma gets dressed quickly and turns off the fire on the stove and the oven and pulled the pot roast out. "Oh, shoot! The pot roast is ruined. I'm sorry, Danny."

"That's okay, Em." Daniel kisses Emma as he gets dressed. "I know that you planned of having a very special dinner for me."

"Yeah. It's a good thing that you skipped to dessert. And that was me." Emma smirks.

"Hey, let's go to The Seven for a pepperoni pizza." Daniel said.

"Great. I love pepperoni pizza." Emma smiles as they both leave the house.

**And that was chapter three. I hope that you like it. Next time, it's an Emandi chapter (Emma/Andi) and later it's either a Daniel/Maddie chapter or a Jemma (Jax/Emma) chapter. Any request for any **_**Every Witch Way **_**characters or pairing them with any characters from a different show like **_**A.N.T. Farm, Jessie, **_**etc., feel free to PM me or write it in the reviews. Don't forget to review this chapter (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**

**Hey guys. I'm back and I am going to give you another great chapter of this erotic story. Now before we start here's I am going to give you the pairings that are going to be in the story:**

**Maddie & Emma**

**Daniel & Emma & Maddie**

**Daniel & Emma**

**Emma & Andi**

**Jax & Emma**

**Maddie & Daniel**

**Maddie & Diego**

**Jax & Andi**

**Maddie & Andi**

**Maddie & Katie**

**Tony & Emma**

**Diego & Andi**

**Jax & Emma & Andi**

**Mac & Andi**

**Emma & Maddie & Andi**

**Daniel & Emma & Andi**

**Maddie & Sophie & Katie**

**Emma & Andi & Maddie & Sophie & Katie**

**Maddie & Andi & Gigi**

**Olive Doyle (**_**A.N.T. Farm**_**) & Daniel**

**Fletcher Quimby (**_**A.N.T. Farm**_**) & Andi**

**Lexi Reed (**_**A.N.T. Farm**_**) & Jax**

**Paisley Houndstooth (**_**A.N.T. Farm**_**) & Mac**

**Emma Ross (**_**Jessie**_**) & Maddie**

**Jessie Prescott (**_**Jessie**_**) & Jax**

**Luke Ross & Jessie Prescott (**_**Jessie**_**) & Emma Alonso**

**That's about all the pairings that I could fit into this story so keep an eye out for them. Also, it's update time and I am giving you and Emandi (Emma & Andi) chapter. Yay! I know you guys are excited to see an Emma/Andi chapter. So here it is, chapter four of **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Lustful Needs**

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning in Miami. The weather was warm and the air was a bit breezy. It was a peaceful morning at the Alonso residence, Emma's father was out running an errand and Andi was still asleep in her sleeping bag. Andi woke up with the sun shining in her eyes and stretched her arms as she turns to Emma's bed to see if she was still in bed. It turns out that Emma was not in bed and her bed was neatly cleaned.

"Emma." Andi calls out. There was no answer. Andi got of her sleeping bag and put on her blue flip flops on her feet to look for Emma. Andi checks the kitchen to see if Emma was eating breakfast, there was no answer. She checks the living room, no one was there. Andi decides to check the bathroom. Much to her surprise, Emma was in the shower, masturbating.

"Holy shit." Andi whispers. Emma rubs her wet pussy in a circular motion. Andi's mouth begin to water from seeing her best friend playing with herself. The erotic sight of seeing Emma masturbating was making Andi horny. Andi gently gropes her firm breasts, letting out a soft moan from her lips. Emma moans passionately while pumping her fingers in and out of her wet slit.

"Andi. Fuck me hard." Emma moans. Andi stops fondling herself after hearing her name called out by Emma. An idea popped into Andi's head as she starts to slowly remove her shirt from off of her body, revealing her cute breasts. Andi then pulls down her grey sweatpants down to her ankles and her silk white panties. She was now completely naked. Andi walks over to the shower door and entered the shower. Emma gasps and tries to cover her wet naked body.

"Andi! What are you doing? And why are you naked?" Emma asks.

"I'm here to take a shower with you, silly." Andi said.

"Wait a minute. You didn't see me…."

"Of course, I did see you do that."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stop watching to see how sexy you look playing with yourself and it looks like that you needed someone to join in the shower. And seeing you masturbating made me horny. Very horny for you."

"Really?" Emma asks.

"Yes." Andi replies. The brunette kisses her raven-haired friend on the lips. Emma kisses Andi, this time the kiss became more passionate and more intense than the last one. There was a part in Andi that she was actually happy that this was happening and even though she prefers girls over guys, Andi considers herself a lesbian and was hoping to change Emma's mind. Andi held onto Emma's arms, instantly pinning her to the wall while the hot water hits their nude bodies. Andi slips her tongue inside Emma's mouth. Emma wrestled her best friend's tongue trying to become the dominant one. Instead, Andi pins Emma's tongue against her, making her the dominant one. The bathroom was filled with their sounds of kissing and moans. Andi breaks the kiss and stares into Emma's chocolate brown eyes. Andi leaves a trail of kisses down Emma's wet body. Emma releases a soft moan from feeling Andi kissing her neck. Andi began to kiss Emma's stomach and circled her belly button with her tongue until she moves her tongue back up to her fully erect nipples. Andi attaches her mouth to one of Emma's light brown nipples.

"Mmmm, Andi." Emma moans. Andi uses her other hand to massage her other breast. Andi repeats her actions on the other breast while Emma moans out her name. After working her magic on Emma's breasts, Andi kisses down Emma's body until her lips reach her landing strip. Emma wraps her left leg around Andi until Andi starts to lick around her folds. Emma whined for a bit while Andi teases her. After teasing her for a bit, Andi decides to give Emma the real thing.

"I hope that you're ready for this, Em." Andi smirks.

"Go ahead. Have your way with me." Emma said. Andi starts to lick Emma's drenched pussy. Emma moans from the feeling of Andi munching on her honeypot. Emma leaned back toward the wall as Andi pushes her middle finger inside her wet pink hole.

"Fuck, Andi!" Emma moans as Andi fingers her pussy. Andi added a second finger inside Emma.

"Wow, Emma. I can't believe that you cussed. Sounds hot." Andi smirks. "You know, you sound so hot when you cuss."

Andi pumps harder inside Emma's hole while licking her clit at the same time. Emma stares into Andi's eyes while Andi continues to pleasure her. Emma grabs the handle on the shower door. Emma's breathing began to intensify as Andi speeds up her pace until she cums all over her fingers and in her mouth.

"Andi!" Emma screams in pleasure as her cum squirts all over Andi's fingers and all in her mouth. Andi removes her fingers out of Emma's pussy and licks the cum from off of her fingers. Andi brings herself to Emma's lips and kisses her, making Emma taste herself on Andi's lips.

"That…was…amazing." Emma breathes.

"We're not done yet. I want to feel your tongue inside me, Alonso." Andi said as she turned off the showerhead and stepped out of the shower with Emma. Andi laid the cute glittery bath towel that Emma made on the floor. "So. Much. Giltter. You always love glitter, Alonso."

"Hey, I love glitter. I think it's pretty cute. So sue me." Emma laughs as Andi laid down on her back and spreads her legs. Emma took in the scent of her sweet pussy in front of her until she began to have her first taste of pussy.

"Oh, shit. Emma. That's it, baby. Don't stop licking my pussy." Andi moans. Emma continues to lap Andi's pussy as she starts to spread her pink pussy lips open and push her tongue in and out of her wet hole.

"That's it. Tongue-fuck that hole, Alonso."

Emma speeds up her pace as she continues to tongue-fuck Andi's pussy. Andi watches as her best friend tongue-fuck her. Andi bucks her hips and grabs the towel. Her toes begin to curl and he moans intensify. Andi was closing in on her orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, Emma!" Andi screams out as she cums all over Emma's tongue. Andi began to breathe heavily as Emma gave her one last lick and sat up. "Emma, you were incredible."

"Thanks." Emma smiles at Andi and kisses her on the lips. "So, what now?"

"How about we get dressed and clean up before your dad gets home?"

"Great idea." Emma kisses Andi.

**And that was chapter four. Next time, I have a surprise for you Jemma fans…it's a Jemma chapter. So, get ready for this chapter. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**

**Hey guys. I have some really great news for you Jemma fans. I'm bringing you a Jemma chapter and I've got requests from Briebee2000, Guest, Guest, E.J., guest, Guest and Ashley to do a Jemma chapter. To al you Jemma fans, this one's for you. So, here it is chapter five of **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**Under His Spell**

She was the perfect girl in his life. The perfect girl that would change his life forever. Ever since Jax Novoa met Emma Alonso, the two were polar opposites. Jax was a rebellious teen who was transferred from Sydney, Australia and Emma was a goody two-shoes. Emma was a good witch and Jax is a bad witch. Emma was dating her ex-boyfriend Daniel at the time before her and Jax dated. After Daniel and Emma broke up, Jax was there to help Emma pick up the pieces of her life. The two have been dating for a while and Jax has decided that him and Emma should take the next step, and that next step was to have sex. It was a beautiful, starry night in Miami. Emma was in her room fast asleep with the soft, fluffy covers draped around her while cuddling with an adorable teddy bear that Jax won for her at the carnival on their first date. Jax opens the bedroom window and climbs through without making a sound that would wake up Emma.

"This should've been easier to teleport to her room by using my powers. Instead, I lost them." Jax whispers to himself. The handsome wizard removes his black leather jacket and hung it up on Emma's desk chair and made his way over to her bed. He began to stare the sleeping beauty that was sleeping peacefully. Jax slowly sat down on Emma's bed saw how beautiful Emma looks sleeping. Jax planted a kiss on Emma's cheek. Emma began to move and open her eyes to see her big surprise.

"Jax!" Emma gasps. "What are you doing here? How did you get in my room?" 

"I picked the lock on your window and climbed through. If I still had my powers, I would've teleported to your room." Jax explains.

"So, you decided to break into my house like a criminal?"

"No. I wanted to tell you how much I love you. Plus, I wanted to give you these flowers." Jax said as he pulled out a bouquet of pink daisies.

"They're beautiful, Jax." Emma smiles at Jax. "Where did you get these?"

"From my garden."

"You have a garden?"

"Hey, I might be the bad boy of Iridium High but deep down I have a very sensitive side. A romantic side. Being with you has made me the luckiest guy on Earth. I know it might sound a bit cheesy but Emma you're the light that shines bright in my life and I want you to keep lighting up my life."

"Jax, that's the sweetest thing that you've ever said to me." Emma blushes. Jax began to kiss Emma on her lips until the kiss turns passionate.

"Wait." Emma breaks the kiss. "Jax, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am ready to take the next step. If you're not ready, I understand." Jax said.

"No, I am ready." Emma said as she wraps her arms around the raven-haired boy. Jax ran his fingers through Emma's silky, smooth, jet black hair while Emma sticks her hand underneath Jax's black t-shirt. The kiss started out as soft and tender until the kiss became heated and passionate. Jax slips his tongue inside Emma's mouth and pins his tongue against her defenseless tongue. Emma's tongue began to fight back and the two young lovers were engaged in a battle of tongue dominance and only one will become the victor. Jax finally manages to pin Emma's tongue against his, making Emma release a soft moan in his mouth. Emma began to feel her juices leaking out of her pussy, she wanted more. The two broke the heated French kiss as Jax removed Emma's blue pajama shirt off of her body and her yellow silk floral pajama pants. Jax was surprised to see that Emma was not wearing a bra.

"Wow, Emma. You have beautiful breasts." Jax smirks.

"Thanks." Emma blushes. "You know, you can play with them"

Jax smirks seductively at Emma as he began to grab both of them in each hand and pinch her erect light brown nipples. Emma releases an erotic moan from her mouth until she felt Jax's fingers being replaced by his wet, crimson tongue.

"Jax, that feels amazing." Emma moans. Jax latches his mouth onto Emma's nipple like a leech. Jax sucks harder while fondling the other breast. Emma whines while she moves her hand down to her pajama pants and starts to rub herself. Jax runs his tongue down Emma's silky smooth body and down her stomach. The handsome teen licks around Emma's adorable belly button making Emma arch her back. Emma lifts her legs up in the air as Jax removes her pajama pants, revealing a soaked pink thong. Jax licks the giant wet spot before removing Emma's panties. He wanted to savor Emma's juices, in fact, he wanted to taste Emma. Jax stops licking and rubs the crotch of Emma's panties. Jax pulls Emma's panties down to her ankles and stares at her shaved pussy. Jax proceeds to lick his girlfriend's pussy. First, he began to lick around her pussy to arouse her. Emma spreads her legs wide for Jax, draping her left leg over Jax's shoulder. Emma was getting wetter and wetter until Jax licks her clit. Jax runs his tongue around Emma's clit in a circular motion. Emma watches Jax eating her out while playing with her perky breasts.

"Jax…" Emma moans. Jax kept a lock on Emma's brown eyes so he could watch her pleasurable expressions. Emma licks her lips in pleasure. Jax spreads the sweet, innocent witch's pink pussy lips open and sticks his tongue inside her while using his thumb to play with her ass. Jax's tongue was moving in and out of Emma's pussy like a piston, this was the most incredible feeling of her life. Emma's moans begin to intensify as she grips the headboard tightly and her perfect little toes curled, this was enough to bring Emma to her first orgasm. Jax licks his thumb and slowly pushes it inside Emma's asshole, instantly sending her over the edge.

"Oh, my God! Jax. I'm gonna cum so hard. Oh, fuck." Emma moans.

"My, my. The sweet and innocent Emma Alonso said "fuck". Such a turn-on." Jax grins as he continues to lick Emma's pussy and finger her ass. Emma had the most intense orgasm that she experienced. Her juices spilled out of her pussy and onto Jax tongue. Jax removes his thumb out of Emma and saw her juices leaking down to her ass. Jax licks the sweet juices off of her ass and licked it for a couple of minutes before he kisses her. Jax brings himself up to Emma's lips and kisses her passionately. Emma wraps her legs around Jax and removes his black t-shirt and stared at his chest. Jax has the sculpted body of a Greek god.

"You like what you see?" Jax asks.

"Definitely." Emma nods. The beautiful brunette licks his toned body while unfastening his black jeans and removing his black sneakers and black socks. Emma bites on Jax's erect nipple. Jax moans in delight. Emma sticks her hand down Jax's jeans and rubs the hard member through his boxer while Jax groans like a bear. Emma pulls down Jax's jeans and boxers at the same time and saw his 11-inch cock spring out.

"How will that fit in me?" Emma asks.

"Don't worry, baby. It will fit in you." Jax says. Emma wraps her hand around Jax's tool and pumps slowly. Jax moans in pleasure. Emma wanted to try something out on Jax that she saw in a porn movie on her laptop. Emma climbs on top of Jax and faces his cock while her dripping wet cunt is facing Jax as she takes him in his mouth. Jax begins to lick Emma's moist slit and nibbles on her clit.

"Mmmm." Emma moans. The adorable brunette bobs her head slowly and moans softly while Jax munches on her box. Emma licks Jax's magic wand passionately before wrapping her soft pink lips around his member. Jax was starting to enjoy the sensual pleasure coming from Emma. He always knew that Emma was a sweet, shy, smart, beautiful girl until tonight Emma comes out of her shell. She's going to lose her virginity to the boy she loves. Jax starts to stick two fingers inside Emma's pussy just to loosen her up a bit. Emma licks the precum from the tip of Jax's penis so she could taste him but she didn't want him to cum just yet. Emma climbs off of Jax and lies down completely on her back with Jax positioning himself. Jax rubs his cock against Emma's wet slit before entering her.

"Are you ready, Emma." Jax asks. Emma nods her head "yes" as Jax begins to slowly enter her. Emma winces in pain while Jax enters her. Jax wipes a tear off of Emma's face and kisses her on the lips.

"Are you okay, Em?" Jax asks.

"Yes." Emma replies. Jax kisses Emma as he continues to enter her. Emma's expressions turned from pain to pleasure. Jax slowly thrusts into Emma until he sped up his fucking.

"You're so fucking tight, Emma." Jax moans. Emma moans passionately as Jax sped up 3 times faster. Her luscious legs wrap around Jax and her fingernails dig deeper into the handsome Australian teen's back. Jax growls like a bear as he continues to fuck Emma. The two decide to switch places, this time Emma is on top and Jax is on the bottom. Jax helps positioning his cock with Emma's entrance. Emma lowers herself on Jax and places her hands on his toned chest and Jax places his hands Emma's waist. Emma began to ride him. Their bodies were covered with sweat and room was filled with their moans.

"Bounce on it, Emma." Jax commands Emma. Emma bounces up and down on Jax's cock. Emma fondles her own breasts while Jax rubs her clit.

"Play with my pussy, Jax." Emma moans. Jax continues to rub Emma's moist clit while Emma bounces on Jax's tool until she's ready to cum.

"I'm so close, Emma." Jax moans. "I'm going to fill you with my hot cum."

"Mmm, cum inside me Jax." Emma moans as Jax thrusts into her."

"I'm cumming, Emma!" Jax screams. Emma grabs the headboard tightly as she cums all over Jax's cock. Jax fills Emma's womb with his hot cream. Emma climbs off of Jax and lays down beside him and laid her head down on his bare chest and kisses him.

"I love you, Jax." Emma said.

"I love you too, Emma." Jax kisses Emma back as the two drifted off to sleep.

**And that was the Jemma chapter. So, what did you think of it? Also, how would you feel about a Daniel/Olive Doyle chapter in this story? Feel free to answer that question. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for the Daniel/Maddie chapter. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**

**Hey everybody. I hope that you're ready for another hot chapter of this great story. This time, it's a Daniel/Maddie story. This takes place during the **_**Stormageddon **_**episode from the second season where Daniel and Maddie were in the garage together and it's an AU story. What if Daniel and Maddie got back together? So here it is, chapter six of **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love **_**featuring Daniel and Maddie. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**A Love Rekindled**

**(Daniel's P.O.V.)**

I never thought that we would end up together again. Maddie Van Pelt was the girl that changed my life forever. Ever since we first met, she was this popular girl who was also intimidating and plus I dated her too. After Maddie and I broke up, I began dating Emma Alonso. I found out that she was a witch and did I mention that Maddie was a witch too? Well, she is. My love life has gone completely down the drain when I found out that Emma lied about having her powers back when I saw different clones of Emma in her house. So, now my heart is broken into a million pieces until another girl came into my life again. It was Stormageddon 2014, a huge storm came into Miami and there wasn't any damage. Maddie came over to my house for shelter during the storm. I was heading into the garage to talk to Maddie until I see the T3 tying her up to a giant sling shot to shoot her into the storm, wait what?!

"Hey Maddie. My mom called your mom and…" I said as I saw my ex-girfriend tied up.

"Daniel, help!" Maddie screams.

"Launching in t-minus five seconds." Melanie said.

"Open the garage door." Rob said as Tommy began counting down.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" I yelled.

"They kidnapped me!" Maddie screams.

"You're already here so that's not kidnapping."

"Four!" Tommy said.

"Get her down. Don't you dare open that garage door!"

"Fine." Rob and Melanie said until Tommy continues the countdown.

"You better run!" I yelled at my younger siblings as they ran out of the garage screaming for mom.

"They were going to launch me into the tornado!"

"I'm sorry. I know that the T3 are someday going to end up ruling the world or going to jail." I said as I untied Maddie.

"I'm ruling for jail!" Maddie exclaims.

"Yeah, and so does half of Miami. Let's just get through this as peaceful as possible, okay."

"Fine." Maddie said as she sat down next to me on the couch. "We can watch some TV."

I picked up the remote to see if there was a new episode of _World's Dumbest_ and the next thing I know the storm must've knocked out the cable.

"I guess the storm must've knocked out the cable." I said.

"Great." Maddie said in an annoyed tone.

"We could play video games instead." I said as Maddie gasped at me.

"And ruin my manicure?"

"Okay, we'll just come up with something else to do." I said. Then Maddie and I turned to the closet door and smiled at each other. Looks like we're definitely going to have some fun together.

**(Minutes Later)**

"Are you ready?" I asked Maddie. Maddie and I were dressed in dark Velcro jumpsuits getting ready to jump on something. I could tell by the look on Maddie that she was really nervous.

"Um. Ready." Maddie said as I began counting to three. As soon as I said "go", Maddie smiled at me and I smiled back at her and she took a deep breath and jumped on the trampoline, this time she was sticking to the Velcro wall.

"My turn." I said as I began jumping on the trampoline and landed next to Maddie and she giggles at me cutely.

"That was…fun." Maddie said.

"I told you." I said.

"Why haven't we done anything like this while we were dating?" Maddie asks.

"Well, you were more uptight back then."

"I was not!"

"You wouldn't even ride the teacups at the carnival."

"Those teacups messed up my hair."

"But you're different. Now that you're dating Diego, you've changed."

"Proxy and I aren't dating." Maddie said.

"Do you guys always hang out?" I asked.

"Yes." Maddie replies.

"Do you get along really well?"

"I guess."

"And you care about him more than he cares about you."

"He cares about me. So?"

"So? That's a relationship."

"That's not what I've learned from romantic comedies so far."

"And what do they teach you?"

"A relationship is when people were always fighting and they make up and they get to do whatever they want."

"So that's why you were really picking fights with me." I said.

"Yeah. Duh." Maddie said as she smiled at me. God, her smile is so beautiful. I wish I could tell her that I still love her. "Isn't that why you're in a fight with Emma?"

"No. We had a fight because she got her powers back and she didn't tell me."

"So, you're mad at her for being a witch?"

"Not exactly."

"But if you two were still together, you weren't accepting her powers."

"Probably."

"Then you're not accepting Emma for who she is. And as a fellow witch, I'm offended for her!" Maddie defends Emma. Wow, that's a first. Maddie defended Emma. "Wait, did I just defend Emma? What is happening to me?!"

"It's the Diego effect. You should embrace it." I said as Maddie and I try to pull ourselves off the wall.

"Wait, um. How do we get down?" Maddie asks.

"I don't know." I said. "Tommy. Dad."

**(Minutes Later)**

"So, are you going to meet up with your boyfriend Diego and tell him that you're officially a couple?" I asked.

"Maybe. Are you going to meet up with your witch Emma and tell her that you accept her witchiness?" Maddie asks.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Look, it's more complicated with me. I made a fourth Panther to make Sophie and Katie jealous and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Diego is a Shark, not a panther."

"Whatever, the point is Katie's jealous when I'm with Diego. Sometimes it's fun watching them bicker at first but now it's just exhausting."

"Yeah. Friends can be exhausting."

"Hey! You're talking about me!"

"Or Katie. Hey, isn't her surprise birthday party coming up soon?" I asked.

"Ooh, a surprise party. What a great idea." Maddie continues to talk and she leaves the garage to plan the party. It was nice seeing another side of Maddie, I just wish that I could tell her that I still love her. I really do. Why couldn't I just say the words "I love you, Maddie."? It's too late now. She's move on to Diego. But still, I'm happy for her and Diego. While I was busy cleaning up, Maddie entered the garage and locked the door behind her.

"Maddie, what are you doing? I thought that you were about to go home and plan Katie's birthday party." I said.

"I was but I couldn't stay away from you. It just hurts me seeing you alone and Emma not here with you, you just looked lonely and hurt. The reason that I stayed is because I know that I like Diego it's just that I still have feelings for someone else." Maddie said.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for Katie?" I asked.

"What?! No! I am not a lesbian, you idiot! Even though I have sexual fantasies about Katie…can we get back to what I'm trying to tell you? The person that I still have feelings for is…is…"

"Well, go ahead. Tell me." I said. Maddie marches right towards me and presses her lips against my lips. She was now kissing me. Looks like she does still have feelings for me. I began to kiss Maddie back, this time the kiss was more passionate and sensual. I slipped my tongue inside her warm, wet mouth and exploring every single part of her. Like Fabio on one of the cover of my mom's romantic novels, I picked up Maddie bridal style and carried her over to the couch and we continued our passionate make-out session. Maddie removes my jacket and my striped shirt and began to kiss my toned chest while she takes off her pink high heels and my sneakers and my Batman socks.

"I love you, Danny." Maddie said as she looked into my eyes.

"I love you too, Maddie." I said. I began to unzip Maddie's pink dress, leaving her in a pink bra and matching panties. I moved my hand up to Maddie's bra and began to gently squeeze her a-cup boobs while I feel her hands unbuckling my belt as our eyes continue to keep a lock on each other. I've always known that Maddie had the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.

"Do you like fondling my breasts?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah. So firm, so perky." I said as I pinched her nipple through the soft, thin fabric of her bra. Maddie gently bit down on her lip and moaned softly and moved my hand away so she can unhook her bra. After Maddie removed her bra, I saw the most beautiful pair of breasts with perfect pink nipples. I took one of Maddie's breasts in my mouth and began to suck on her nipple. Maddie moans passionately and starts to lightly grind on my hard-on making me moan in delight. I move my free hand to her other breast and continue to play with it. I start licking around her areola and her hardened nub. I repeated my actions on the other breast for a couple more minutes before she lies down on the couch. After Maddie lies down, I began to remove her panties and stared at her shaved wet pussy that was dripping with her juices. I spread Maddie's legs wide and proceed to lick around her pink pussy lips.

"Danny." Maddie whines as I continue to tease her for a bit. After I finish teasing Maddie, I began to lick her pussy. Maddie continues to moan with delight while she plays with her breasts. I plunge my tongue inside Maddie's dripping wet hole.

"God, you're so sexy and wet." I said as I continue to tongue-fuck her pussy. Maddie watches as my tongue moved in and out of her wet hole. It was the most incredible feeling in her life. Maddie's back began to arch and her toes began to curl. She was ready to cum.

"Daniel, I'm cumming!" Maddie yelled. Her cum squirts all over on my tongue as I got every single drop. Maddie pants hard and tries to recover from her intense orgasm.

"You taste pretty good, Madeline." I said.

"You haven't called me Madeline in a long time, Danny." Maddie said. This time, Maddie wants payback. Maddie pulls down my jeans and my black boxer briefs and saw my 9-inch cock springing out.

"Gosh, Danny. You're so big." Maddie said before she threw herself onto my lap and began licking my cock. I started to moan softly. Maddie licks the tip of my cock, this time it was more passionately. My precum leaked out and Maddie licks it to enjoy the taste. This was just a little taste test for her to enjoy. Maddie began to suck my cock. I move my hands on top of her and moved her up and down nice and slow. I lightly stroked Maddie's blonde hair while here blue eyes kept a lock on me. Maddie bobs her head faster, getting a couple of inches past her gag-reflexes and giving me a deep-throat blowjob. I began to pant faster. I was close to cumming until Maddie stops.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to cum so soon. I want you to fuck me, Daniel." Maddie said. This is the first time I've heard Maddie cuss. "Lay back."

I laid back on the couch and propped my head and shoulders on the pillow and spread my legs slightly while Maddie is facing the same direction, instead her back is facing me. Maddie lowers herself onto my hard cock and slowly sticks it inside her swollen opening and she slowly began lift her behind up and down at a slow pace.

"Oh, God. Maddie." I moaned while my hands began to explore Maddie's sexy spots like her breasts, her back, her butt and her pussy. My hands were touching Maddie's breasts and her pussy. Maddie licks her lips sensually while bouncing up and down on my cock.

"Gosh, Danny. You're so big in me." Maddie moans. Maddie decides to try something new. Maddie swivels her hips in a circular motion, instantly hitting her g-spot. After we fucked in that position, Maddie and I switched places. This time, I was on top and Maddie was on the bottom, we began to fuck in the missionary position. Maddie wraps her legs around my waist as I continue to thrust into her harder and faster and deeper until I was ready to cum.

"I'm so close, Danny." Maddie moaned.

"I'm close too, Maddie." I said feeling ready to blow my load inside Maddie. I gave Maddie one super hard thrust and one passionate kiss until I felt her cum squirting around my cock and my hot cum shot inside her. I collapsed next to Maddie and held her in my arms until Maddie's phone rang. Maddie picked up her phone and saw it was her mother calling her.

"It's mom. So, I'll see you later?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah." I replied as we both got dressed.

"I'm so glad that we got back together, Danny. Trust me, I'll be really nice and we'll never fight anymore."

"Alright. And you have to do the same things as me like play video games."

"Fine. But if I break a nail, then I would take a car and try to run you over like that woman try to do to her husband on _World's Dumbest Drivers_." Maddie laughs.

"Don't worry, you won't break a nail." I said as I gave her a kiss.

Our love has been rekindled.

**And that was chapter six. I also ship Daniel and Maddie aside from Emma and Daniel and Diego and Maddie so whoever ships Daniel and Maddie, let me know if you like that chapter. Also don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and tune in next time for chapter seven for a Maddie and Andi chapter. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
